


Your Only Bitch

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much PWP, so see the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Only Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: D/s (Dominant Sirius, sub Remus)

It was a slow evolution, but a natural one. Remus found himself falling into the habit of asking over little things. When they were all drinking in their dorm, he would stand and ask permission to use the water closet. When he wanted to run to the library, he would ask again. Really, he just wanted to make sure he didn't offend his friends in any way. They were the only friends he'd ever had, after all.

He never noticed when this turned from a small eccentricity to something far more obvious. He had been asking permission for everything for months, never expecting to be denied, when Sirius first said no.

Remus had entered the toilet behind Sirius. As Sirius opened his robes and lined up with the urinal, Remus came behind him and asked, "It's fine if I go now as well, isn't it?"

"No," Sirius answered flatly, looking away as his stream of urine began.

Remus simply stood, mouth open. "Well... when can I?" He wasn't sure what else to ask. He only knew that if Sirius had said no, he wouldn't.

Sirius made him wait only ten minutes, after which Remus stood and-- right in front of James and Peter-- asked once more if Sirius was sure that now was good. Sirius nodded, and Remus ran to the loo.

It had been, inadvertently, a subtle coming out. For a few days, James raised an eyebrow when Remus asked permission of Sirius for something small-- and he did so more now than ever-- but eventually it became another aspect of the Marauders. Sirius, more than anyone, seemed very nonchalant about it.

Remus found that he was pleased with this turn of affairs. He never felt insecure. He never felt that he was doing something at the wrong time or offending others. It became, for him, a kind of security blanket.

He didn't even realize that he was expecting more from Sirius until that fateful day.

He and Sirius were alone in their dorm room. This didn't seem to happen often anymore, and Remus felt especially _aware_ of Sirius's presence. He was sure Sirius was watching him. When Sirius finally spoke, Remus found that the words didn't surprise him at all. Rather, they excited him. He felt he had been hoping for this all along without even knowing it.

"You're going to let me fuck you in the arse," Sirius said.

The silence after that seemed to resonate in the room. Remus set down his quill and looked across the room at Sirius. Then, the answer slipped from his mouth automatically. "Yes, master."

Sirius grinned. "That's right," he said through his smirk. "I'm your master and you do whatever I tell you to."

Remus tried to hide his own smile, pressing his lips together. "Yes, master."

"Come over here. And lose the trousers."

Remus stood and stripped off his trousers and pants with a methodical coolness. He realized now that they had been sliding towards this inevitable ending for months. Underneath his anticipatory thrill ran a current of relief, of not having to make any moves or decisions of his own. Sirius would run the show, and all Remus had to do was comply.

Sirius set cold hands on either of Remus's hips and guided the more frail boy towards the bed. "Bend over, I want to see your beautiful arsehole," Sirius purred.

Remus got on all fours on the bed, his arse facing Sirius. He spread his legs. His cock was quickly thickening, and his pulse was thundering in his ears.

"You trust me, right?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, master," Remus answered, his voice shaking.

Sirius said nothing in response, instead leaning in towards Remus's arse. Sirius spread Remus's cheeks and blew on the soft pink hole hiding between them. "Your arse is mine," Sirius said.

"I'm all yours, master."

Sirius began licking down Remus's crack, finally lathing his hole in spit. "I'm going to enter you with only spit," Sirius said.

"It's your hole. Do what you want." Remus's arms were shaking with the tremble of his desire.

"That's right. It's _my_ hole. You're my beautiful slave and this is my hole." Sirius returned to bathing Remus's arse with spit, and then Sirius shifted, and Remus could feel a hard cock pressing between his spread cheeks.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Sirius asked, not yet entering Remus.

"Please, fuck me, master," Remus answered, his voice tight now with need.

Sirius entered Remus slowly, sliding in inch by inch. Remus concentrated on being a good slave, on keeping his arse relaxed and letting his master inside of him.

Finally, Sirius sighed with contentment, fully sheathed in Remus. "You are the best fuck toy I have ever had," Sirius whispered.

Remus was at a loss for words, surprised that he so enjoyed the sensation of being used, of being _useful_. He wanted Sirius to do whatever Sirius would enjoy.

And then Sirius began to move, and all Remus wanted was for Sirius to fuck him harder. They were both, for a time, reduced to nothing more eloquent than grunts, hungry hands grasping sweaty skin as the bed rocked under them. Sirius's hands warmed by pulling on Remus's cock. Finally, Remus was coming, spurting all over Sirius's sheets. A moment later, Sirius followed, crying out.

They stilled, simply breathing for a moment before Sirius withdrew. Remus figured it was over now, but instead, Sirius put his finger where his cock had been, the way smoothed by Sirius's own come.

"You're a beautiful hole," Sirius said, and Remus didn't move from his kneeling position. He wouldn't move until Sirius said he could. He didn't need to be told how he should behave. These long months had been in some sense training for this moment.

Remus's arms were aching by the time he felt something else nudging its way inside of him. It was cool and firm. He wanted to know what it was, but didn't dare ask; it was not his place to ask.

"You'll keep that in you until this evening," Sirius said evenly. "I put a sticking charm on it." Sirius' voice was laced with mischievousness. "It will keep your hole open for me."

"I live to serve," Remus answered. "Master," he added belatedly.

"Then get up and put your trousers back on," Sirius ordered.

Remus obeyed, finding it was slightly difficult to walk with the cool, hard object inside of him. He knew, though, that he would keep it in. He bent gingerly to pick up his pants and trousers, and slipped back into them.

Sirius, in the meantime, was using a _Scourgify_ on his bed. Remus sat-- gently-- on his own bed and picked up his quill again to resume doing his homework. He was already getting hard at the sensation of something inside of him, at the memory of belonging to Sirius. Once, he risked a glance across at Sirius. Sirius was smiling, dazed, back at him.

"Did you... Was that good?" Remus asked, nervous.

"You're a good bitch," Sirius answered reassuringly. "Keep that in you and you'll be my best bitch."

Remus's mouth was moving before he had even thought of the words. "I want to be your only bitch," he heard himself say.

Sirius tilted his head. "That's something you'll earn."

Remus heard it as a promise, and he lowered his gaze. "Yes master."


End file.
